Talk:Jeff the killer Wiki
( 21:48, August 23, 2013 (UTC)) IN THE END It starts with one thing I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To explain in due time All I know time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away It's so unreal, didn't look out below watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on but didn't even know Wasted it all just to watch you go I kept everything inside And even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me Will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard and got so far But in the end it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme To remind myself how I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I'm surprised it got so far Things aren't the way they were before You wouldn't even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me in the end You kept everything inside And even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me Will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard and got so far But in the end it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There's only one thing you should know I tried so hard and got so far But in the end it doesn't even matter I had to fall to lose it all But in the end it doesn't even matter Songwriters SHINODA, MIKE / DELSON, BRAD / BOURDON, ROBERT G. / BENNINGTON, CHESTER CHARLES / HAHN, JOSEPH Read more: Linkin Park - In The End Lyrics | MetroLyrics ( 21:48, August 23, 2013 (UTC)) YOUR'E GUNNA GU FEAR KUD Show me how to lie, youre getting better all the time And turning all against the one is an art thats hard to teach Another clever word sets off an unsuspecting herd And as you step back in the line a mob jumps to their feet Now dance, fucker, dance, man, he never had a chance And no one even knew, it was really only you And now you steal away Take him out today Nice work you did Youre gonna go far, kid With a thousand lies and a good disguise Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes When you walk away, nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives Slowly outta line and drifting closer in your sights So play it out Im wide awake, its a scene about me Theres something in your way and now someone is gonna pay And if you cant get what you want, well, its all because of me Now dance, fucker, dance, man, I never had a chance And no one even knew, it was really only you And now youll lead the way Show the light of day Nice work you did Youre gonna go far, kid Trust, deceived With a thousand lies and a good disguise Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes When you walk away, nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives Now dance, fucker, dance, he never had a chance And no one even knew, it was really only you So dance, fucker, dance, I never had a chance It was really only you With a thousand lies and a good disguise Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes When you walk away, nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives Clever alibis, Lord of the Flies Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes When you walk away, nothing more to say See the lightning in your eyes, see em running for their lives Read more: Offspring - You're Gonna Go Far, Kid Lyrics | MetroLyrics ( 21:48, August 23, 2013 (UTC)) AND OTHER SHITTY RANDOM SONGS